


Blue Bird Deleted Scene: Are You Bloody Kidding Me?

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: Blue Bird (Story and Deleted Scene) [2]
Category: British Royalty RPF, Real Person Fiction, prince harry - Fandom
Genre: Deleted Scene, Drama, F/M, Family, Requested fic, Romance, blue bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: A deleted scene from my story, Blue Bird. This is how the Royal Family found out about Harry and Whitney.





	Blue Bird Deleted Scene: Are You Bloody Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't know Prince Harry, sorry.
> 
> Author's Note: This was requested by Beatrice (no idea what archive you're on, dearie, so can't credit your screen name). She wanted to read the deleted scene where Harry tells the Royal Family about him and Whitney. This takes place the same day as Harry and Whitney's first date.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan.

**Disclaimer:**   _Still don't know Prince Harry, sorry._

 **Author's Note:**   _This was requested by Beatrice (no idea what archive you're on, dearie, so can't credit your screen name). She wanted to read the deleted scene where Harry tells the Royal Family about him and Whitney. This takes place the same day as Harry and Whitney's first date._

_**Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan.** _

 

“Are you bloody kidding me?” William was looking at his little brother in stunned disbelief.

Harry had just returned from dropping his girl off from their first official date. With him and Whitney now a couple, he felt it best to inform his family. He had gathered everyone in his Granny's favorite drawing room in Windsor Castle. So far, William appeared to be the most upset. His father, step-mother, and grandparents still hadn't spoken.

“She's fifteen! And about to be Emma's stepdaughter!” William ranted angrily as he paced the room. “What do you thinks going to happen when Emma and Marshall find out about this?! You're just as bloody impulsive as Mum was!”

“Leave your mother out of this, William,” Camilla, of all people, spoke up and chastised her stepson.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Harry glared. “And we're not having sex, just spending time with one another so her age is irrelevant... and Emma and Marshall already know.”

“How are you still alive?” Kate blurted out and, until that moment, Harry had forgotten she was also in the room.

“Marshall and I spoke yesterday at the Easter egg hunt. He and Emma are okay with it so long as Whitney and I obey their rules.”

At this, William seemed to deflate and sank down to sit next to Kate on the sofa.

“What are their rules?” his father inquired.

“The press can't know about us until Whitney's of age, no being... intimate... until she's eighteen, and Marshall doesn't want us getting married until she's at least twenty-one,” Harry rattled off the list.

“Do you think marriage is in the future?” his grandfather spoke up gruffly from his favorite armchair (right beside Granny's) in front of the fire. “I won't have you leading that young lady on. She's family.”

“I know marriage is in the future.” he nodded firmly.

“It sounds like the two of you are courting. That's the way it was done when I was a girl. I was thirteen when your grandfather and I started our courtship.” The Queen had a small nostalgic smile on her face as she recalled a time long past.

“It's rather old fashioned and sweet, isn't it?” Kate smiled at the Queen.

“Which side are you on, woman?” William snapped at his wife.

“True love's,” Kate snapped back.

“True love's?” William scoffed. “What, are we living in, a Disney film now?”

“If Emma and Marshall are okay with it and they aren't doing anything inappropriate, why are you so upset?” Kate demanded to know.

“My mum's family was okay with papa and she wasn't much older than Whitney... look how that fairy tale turned out.” William stood and stormed out.

“I'll talk some sense into him.” Kate got to her feet and followed her husband.

“So long as you abide by her parents' rules for your courtship, I see no problem with you and Whitney. She's a lovely girl,” the Queen gave her blessing.

Harry knew that if his grandmother approved, the rest of the family would fall in line... all but William that was. If he had inherited their mum's reckless streak, William had gotten her hard head.

 

It wasn't until after dinner the next day that William once again spoke to him. The younger generation had gathered on the castle grounds to enjoy the setting sun and let the children play.

Whitney had spent most the day attached to his hip but when George had dragged her off to play tag with him, William finally approached him.

“I'm a complete git.” William didn't look at him, both men focused on Whitney and George.

“I know,” Harry smirked a little. “Kate unleased her inner evil queen on you, didn't she?”

“Boy, did she ever.” William chuckled. “She reminded me that Mum and Papa were pretty much set up while you and Whitney fell for each other on your own. Whitney's not Mum... I'm sorry.”

“You're forgiven.” Harry playfully shoved his brother's shoulder.

Whitney walked up to them at that moment with a tired-out looking George in her arms. “I think someone's ready for bed.” She handed the little boy over to his father.

“Thanks, little sister.” William smiled warmly at her as his son laid his head down on his shoulder. The term of endearment shocked Harry as well as Whitney. “Say, what are you two doing tomorrow?”

“Just hanging about,” Harry replied.

“Would you want to come to Thorpe Park with us tomorrow?” William invited. “Hailie and Lainey can come along as well. The press would just think it was a family outing.”

“We'd love to,” his girl answered for him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and she cuddled into his side.

 

_ **FINIS** _

 

_ **[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


End file.
